Perfect Night
by MySweetAzaeleah
Summary: Atem goes out on a date with his friend Mana, and it's the perfect night for both of them.


**_AN: _**_For Aquagirl in my Sailor Ra fic contest! Thanks for your support and advice deary! Sorry if this is a bit short, but I just really liked how it turned out like this. I hope you still love it, I know I actually loved writing it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perfect Night<strong>_

He threw the tie down on the bed in the pile of others of its kind strewn carelessly on the sheets. The young Egyptian sat on the edge of his bed sighing. He stared into the full length mirror across from him at his reflection. A crisp white shirt contrasting on dark skin, casual, black slacks, and a few pieces of the signature gold jewelry he always wore. Considerably toned down for tonight, only his earrings and one bracelet on. The goal was formal enough to look nice, but casual enough not to come off as trying too hard. None of the ties were helping with his endeavor so far.

He fell back onto the pile of discarded apparel in exasperation, the mattress creaking beneath his slight weight. Not even a minute later the doorbell rang. He scrambled up and ran out the room, slamming the door behind himself. He slowed down the closer he drew to the front door. Finally he came to a stop at the apartment entrance, taking in a breath he undid the chain lock and deadbolt, and opened the door.

There was a girl standing on the porch steps. She was a brunette, even shorter than him, with bright blue eyes. He tried not to let his eyes wander over her exposed legs and midriff thanks to a rather short skirt and top. She smiled up at him with her hands tucked behind her back. He returned her smile not standing as steadily.

"Hey Mana," he greeted her.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hyper burst of movement. He stepped back from the impact but wrapped his around her in turn. "Atem!" She said excitedly. She pulled back just enough for him to see her pretty face. "You ready to go?"

Atem gave a nod and she rushed from his arms to stand close to his side. Mana reached down and entwined their dusky fingers leaning her head on his shoulder. Atem accepted the affection graciously. It wasn't anything new for Mana, even if the context was a bit different this time than it had been in the past. They left Atem's small apartment and started to walk down towards Main Street.

They passed by a few of their favorite places on the way Mana pointing them out cheerfully. First the Kame Game shop owned by their friend Yuugi's grandfather, and then the studio where their friend Anzu practiced. Her eyes lit up and her hands waved in grand gestures with each word she spoke. Atem admired the care free hyperactivity of it. Mana always found something to be happy or excited about. Like now, just passing by the industrial buildings that made up this district of Domino City and a few of their favorite places gave her an infectious level of joy.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned knocking their joined hands against his hips playfully. "You look so happy about it."

Atem's thoughts stopped short. There was a slight giggle in her voice that made her so endearing. "I was thinking about the person I'm with right now. She makes me happy."

Mana in turn looked shocked for a moment before returning to her bright smile. She snuggled closer to his shoulder in response and they kept walking to their destination. Up in the distance, Burger World came into view. The shabby fast food restaurant didn't seem like much, but it was a local favorite for teens and young adults like them. Atem shifted his fingers between hers, locking them together more tightly.

"Come on, let's hurry and try to get a booth!" She said.

She ran for the entrance dragging him along behind her. He stumbled when they abruptly stopped right in front of the door into the fast food joint. He finally stopped confused. He wondered what could have made the excitable girl stop so close to their destination that she'd been so eager to get to. She brought her free hand to her chin and scrunched her face in deep thought. It was quite adorable, and Atem couldn't keep the fond look off his face. Or curb the warm feeling in his gut.

"I almost forgot," she said forlornly. Atem opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off by a quick press of soft lips on his own. Just a quick, chaste peck completely innocent by most standards. She pulled back, her good mood instantly restored. Atem was left staring, crimson not too different from his eyes staining his cheeks. She laughed at his speechless state. "Come one we should head in now, it's already getting late."

That night they ate greasy fast food and talked about anything they could think of. About eighty percent of the actual conversation came from Mana of course. Everything from her internship under their friend Mahado in the history department at their university, to the Black Magician Girl cosplay she was working on. Atem listened dutifully, adding in his own dialogue while watching the same pattern he'd noted before. Blue eyes lighting up like moonlight on the ocean, and arms waving.

They stayed even after the last soggy onion ring was gone. It wasn't the tastiest meal either had ever had, but it still seemed like the best somehow. At some point their hands met across the cheap table to join again like earlier. They leaned forward to talk more closely instead of resting their back on the bright red cushions. The other patrons just sort of faded out into the mull of background noise and blurs as they only became more immersed in each other's company throughout the night.

At around ten, it was getting late and they both had classes in the morning. Atem offered to walk Mana home of course. The night was filled with more of her beautiful voice on the way there. Time flew by quickly for both of them, and they hardly even noticed when her ground floor apartment was starting to draw near.

"So Seto's pretty mad about that, but he's always grouchy anyways," she said trying to hold back her laughs at their friend's expense. Atem had no such qualms and openly chuckled at his cousin's folly. "Don't laugh, that's so mean!" She joked slapping his arm lightly.

Atem shrugged and brought her under the porch light. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me to," she agreed. "I'm glad it wasn't weird, like with some friends when they…y'know?"

"Decide to go out?"

"Yeah!"

Atem took her other hand into his, mimicking it's twin and faced her dead on. He held their hands up and leaned forward. "Me to." He whispered and this time, he leaned in to kiss her. An innocent press of lips, not as quick or rushed as her peck from earlier, but just as sweet. Just as perfect.

Nearly as perfect as that entire night had been.


End file.
